Voltage regulators are employed to maintain constant or substantially constant voltage levels for one or more components within a system, such as, but not limited to, a computer system (e.g., mobile device (e.g., smartphone, tablet, smartwatch, activity tracker, digital camera, notebook computer, portable media player, portable gaming device, portable storage device, etc.), desktop computer, server, or the like), communication system, power system, control system, electromechanical system, or any combination thereof. A voltage regulator can also be configured to convert an input voltage into a higher or lower output voltage. For example, a voltage regulator can include, but is not limited to, a step up or step down regulator (and/or convertor), such as a step up DC-to-DC regulator/convertor, a step down DC-to-DC regulator/convertor (sometimes referred to as a “Buck regulator” or a “Buck convertor”), or the like. Voltage regulators must keep up with fast load transients in order to avoid lags, data corruption or damage to system components. In particular, voltage overshoots in the voltage response of a step down voltage regulator must be suppressed to prevent lags, data corruption or damage to system components that can occur when operational voltage ranges are exceeded.